zimfandomcom-20200222-history
The Frycook What Came from All That Space
Plot While in school, a mysterious figure kidnaps Zim and takes him into space. Once Zim and his captor are aboard the mysterious being's ship, he reveals himself as Sizz-Lorr, a Frylord that was in charge of taking care of Zim during his banishment on Foodcourtia. When Zim escaped to attend The Great Assigning, Sizz-Lorr was trapped alone in his restaurant, Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster, for twenty years while The Foodening was occuring. After it ended, the frylord declared revenge on Zim. Now that Sizz-Lorr has Zim in his greasy clutches again, he puts our favorite alien back to work at Shloogorgh's, and gives him all sorts of horrible and demeaning tasks to do. The only difference from Zim's last stay, is that now the restaurant is equipped with special security system that will make Zim explode if he leaves the building. With the next Foodening approaching in about a week, and GIR alone at home letting Dib into the house, things look terrible for Zim until he meets Eric the Blob. Eric installed the security system keeping Zim prisoner, but the Blob mentions that the system is out-dated, because prisoners on Vort were able to get past it by hiding inside thick layers of garbage. This gives Zim an idea for a plan. The next day, Eric comes in the restaurant as he does every day. But when he orders, Zim hides himself in Eric's food. This way, when Eric eats it, Zim goes into his stomach along with it. Zim escapes from Schloogorgh's because Eric's fat is thick enough to hide Zim from the security system. Unfortunatly, Sizz-Lorr realizes his escape the second he makes it out the door. A long chase ensues, but Zim gets away in a taxi just as the next Foodening begins, leaving Sizz-Lorr stuck on Foodcourtia again. Zim crashlands into the front yard of his house, and everything returns to normal, as soon as Zim kicks Dib out of his house. Watch This Episode Here http://www.megavideo.com/?d=9NDGUT8W Facts of Doom Cultural References Trivia of Doom *This episode never aired in the US until 2006, but it has aired in other countries years earlier. *This marks the first and only time in the series in which Dib came into contact with the Tallest. As shown in Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom, the part where Dib met the Tallest during the invasion of the future was not true, as most of the parts in that episode never happen. * On the floating screens that depict a "Wanted" poster of Zim, there is holographic writing to the right that says "ZIM IS DUMB". * This is the last time a Control Brain makes an appearance. The only other time was in Tak: The Hideous New Girl. * This episode has a slight difference in animation than the all of the others. It can be assumed that the crew had hired a new animation team. * Unexpectedly, when it aired in the U.S. in 2006, this was the last episode of the series before Nickelodeon ended it for good. * GIR creates a kite in this episode that resembles the green monkey picture in Zim's living room. * In the transition between the end of Dib's class presentation and Zim being abducted by Sizz-Lorr, you can see a tear in Dib's eye. This is the only time in the series Dib is known to cry. Things You Might Have Missed *Most of the members of The Resisty from the episode entitled Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars can be seen in the restaurant in Foodcourtia. *A Planet Jacker can also be seen in the restaurant. * Zim actually apologizes in this episode, when he's trying to get a taxi and he accidentally makes one crash and explode. *When Zim is trying to get a cab, Tallest Red can be seen in the background. However, it is impossible for him to be there, as Tallest Red was on the Massive, watching GIR and Dib's transmission. Additionally, he is standing amongst members of the Resisty, such as Ixane and others. *After Zim comes back to Earth, Licka sees Zim out of disguise and seems to sympathize with him; in the same scene, Licka sprays Zim with water from her garden hose and he doesn't steam up. *Some aliens from the episode Hobo 13 can be seen in this episode. *When Sizz-Lorr falls on to a huge crowd, a split second before that, you can see a ship that looks like the flying skool bus from A Room with a Moose. *A Bloaty's Pizza Hog Chain commercial is playing when Zim finds Dib in his house. *Bloody GIR is seen on a ship in one of Zim's flashbacks. *Many characters from previous episodes appear as background characters in this episode Animation Errors *Sizz-Lorr seems to be taller than the Almighty Tallest. *When Zim escaped with the taxi, if you look in the right corner, the animation crew forgot to draw a part of the spaceship, and you can see stars. * *After Tallest Red says "You blew up all the other Invaders!" in the next scene, when it goes back to Zim, his eyes are red, not ruby. *At the very beginning there is graffiti that says "Dibs stupid" on a box/podium. Later it says "Dib's stopid." * In previous episodes, Zim uses the giant picture of a green monkey as a two way video communication screen, but when Dib talks to the Tallest, you can see the picture in the background. This error is corrected when Zim gets back from Foodcourtia. *After Dib says "Excuse me? Alien scum? Give me your planet's coordinates!", the Tallests' locations are switched. This mistake also happened at the end of the episode after GIR and Dib were dancing. *It didn't take 6 months for Zim to get back to Earth when returning from Foodcourtia, even though Foodcourtia is farther away from Earth. It is possible that the taxi was faster than the Voot Runner, but seeing that vehicle as a war vehicle and the taxi as public transportation, this is unlikely. However, it is rumored that Zim made the Voot runner himself, or it is an outdated model of spacecraft, so this scenario does kind of make sense. *When Pigboy flies out the window, the class appears to be several stories above ground, although the skool is a one- story building. * * * * * * Quotes Dib: (sighs) Okay, let's try this again. Ok, so... ZIM IS AN ALIEN! WHY DO I HAVE TO PROVE IT THIS MUCH?! I MEAN,'' COME ON'', JUST LOOK AT HIM! {C Zim: (performing horrible experiment on classmate) (humming) hm hm hmm hmm hmm... Huh? (quickly gets rid of everything) I sure like TV! And wearing pants! {C Poonchy: He likes wearing pants, Dib! Aliens don't like wearing pants! Sizz-Lorr: (Drops Zim) Sorry about that. Now, BACK INTO OUTER SPAAAACE! Alien Child: Look momma, he's gonna 'splode! Zim: Impending Doom 2? I'll be late! I have to get out of here! Nachos! Sizz-Lorr: How can you remember something I said if you weren't there? Zim: (shrugs shoulders) I dunno! Dib: I've noticed Zim's been gone for three days, do you know where he is? GIR: Oooohhhh yeeeaaaahhhh. I s'posed to call The Tallest for him. He in trouble, WHOO! Dib: Call his leaders? Can I watch!?! GIR: Okey dokey! Sizz-Lorr:...I've got a surprise for you! Zim: You're giving me a Robot Death Monkey? Sizz-Lorr: What?!? No! No, it's something else... Tallest Purple: (looks at Dib) Who's that large-headed kid? Tallest Red: I don't know...but his head is ''large. 'Zim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! And the Robot Monkey? '''Sizz-Lorr: You're still not getting one. Zim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Sizz-Lorr: Oh, yes! Zim: NOO!!!!! Sizz-Lorr: YES!!!!!!! Zim: (Short Pause) NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sizz-Lorr: YES!!!!!! Concept Art File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry01.jpg‎| Aliens File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry02.jpg‎‎| Aliens File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry03.jpg‎‎| Aliens File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry04.jpg‎| Aliens File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry05.jpg‎| Alien File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry06.jpg‎| Aliens Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography Category:Almighty Tallest Filmography Category:Episodes Category:Almighty Tallest Filmography